Ming Xiao
|Sire = |Childe® = |Affiliation(s) = |Previous affiliation(s) = |Profession(s) = |Previous profession(s) = |Position(s) = Baroness of Chinatown High Priestess |Previous position(s) = |Partner(s) = |Previous partner(s) = |Relatives = |Status = |Game(s) = |Novel(s) = |English voice = }} , also known as the Mistress of Mirrors, is a character in . She was the leader of the Kuei-jin in Los Angeles, the Baroness of Chinatown, and self-proclaimed High Priestess to the people of Chinatown. Background Ming Xiao, a Kuei-jin of Chinese background, was the High Priestess of Chinatown, who operated from the Golden Temple, which was described by Gary Golden as a "cheap replica of Asian architecture better off in a theme park." Ming Xiao's appearance in Los Angeles is fairly recent, but she has informed herself rather well on Kindred lore. She was well acquainted with Chinatown's prominent people such as Wong Ho, a respected businessman. Ming Xiao is highly diplomatic and cordial to those who show respect to Kuei-jin traditions, such as Zygaena, a hengeyōkai, whom she allowed to operate his illegal business. Events of Bloodlines Upon gaining access to Chinatown, the fledgling makes their way to Chinatown to announce their presence in the Kuei-jin domain. Ming Xiao will send the fledgling to Wong Ho to help with the other main quests. Ming will also act as an information giver for other Chinatown side quests. Ming will come to see the fledgling on the streets of Downtown, after the Sabbat have been destroyed, where she will reveal a pact between the Kuei-jin and Sebastian LaCroix. Ming, however, felt used and unsatisfied. LaCroix convinced her that an alliance with the Camarilla would prove wholly beneficial to the Kuei-jin. He then asked Ming to use her powerful shapeshifting powers to kill both Dr. Grout, the Malkavian primogen who he feared would reveal his ambitions through Malkavian insight, and Nines Rodriguez, the leader of the Anarch Movement in Los Angeles. He asked her to kill Grout while disguised as Rodriguez, thus allowing LaCroix to call a Blood Hunt on him. Fate If the fledgling defies her will and doesn't get the Sarcophagus, she will then shapeshift into her demon form, and fight the fledgling to the death. If the fledgling, however, chooses to side with her (by being friendly in dialogue with her), then they will help Ming take out Sebastian LaCroix. LaCroix will then tell the fledgling that they are a traitor and that the Kuen-Jin are going to kill all of their kind, and that they've "sealed our fate." He says further that they will never let the fledgling live, and claims opening the Sarcophagus is the only way to truly stop them. Before he is able, he is interrupted as Ming and her personal guard burst into the room with automatics. She mocks LaCroix for his failures, before one of her men decapitates him. She then praises the fledgling for all but ensuring the fall of the Camarilla. She says also that without Rodriguez and the Prince, the Vampires will flood from their Havens like rats and be killed. She further says that there is one more very dangerous Kindred in the city that could possibly stand in the way of her goals. Xiao's guards then point their guns at the fledgling; Ming Xiao taunts the fledgling, saying, "Do you really think I could let you exist within OUR Society?" She doesn't kill the fledgling outright, thanking them for their help, claiming she'll spare them. An indeterminate amount of time later, the fledgling is tied to the sarcophagus by Ming and her men, and pushed into the murky depths of the ocean. Appearance and Personality Ming Xiao is a beautiful Chinese woman, dressing in traditional garments. However, she can also alter her appearance to be whoever she pleases given the power of , ranging from Nines Rodriguez to a hideous tentacled demon. Ming Xiao is cold, ruthless and devious; however, she does seem to care for her fellow Kuei-jin and the people of Chinatown. This is evident in her speech; she never addresses Chinatown as "her" domain, it is always "our" domain, meaning her and the other Kuei-jin. When it comes to L.A Kindred, she is always eloquent but constantly belittles them, calling their language "coarse" and gently mocking their beliefs of their origins. She seems uncertain about how exactly western vampires function, evident by her murder of Alistair Grout, where she crucified, chained and staked him before finding a way to kill him. This could also just be to put on a display. She is also confused by the Malkavian affliction, wondering "what strain of Caine's curse" that might be and is unnerved by the Malkavian insight, such as when the fledgling reminded her about the Yama Kings. Ming Xiao is a creature of extreme power and intelligence. She is aloof and calculated, planning very carefully the assassination of the Malkavian primogen, Dr. Grout. Trivia *A friend of Gary Golden's digitally altered an image of a model posing in the nude to bear Ming Xiao's likeness. Gary offers a poster of the image to the fledgling in return for aiding the Nosferatu. *Although she has never stated it, Ming Xiao's , or the spiritual path that all Kuei-jin follow, is most likely . Known as the Bone Flowers, they are notable for their diplomatic skills and coldness, traits Ming Xiao possesses. *Ming Xiao's demon form comes from the Kuei-jin shapeshifting Discipline . A Discipline taught to the Kuei-jin by wicked spirits. *Her shapeshifting power comes from the Discipline Flesh Shintai. She has mastered this, as it is one of the higher levels of the Discipline. *At the beginning of the game, the TV reporter will mention that a giant, gelatinous creature that resembles an octopus has washed up on shore in the LA region. This could be Ming Xiao in her demon form. *Ming Xiao is the of Los Angeles. The title of "Ancestor" can have many contextual meanings among Kuei-jin, ranging from "head of state for a recognized " to "eldest Kuei-jin in the room." Why Ming Xiao does not take this title formally is unknown, but it is most likely because a formal Court has not been established in the city, but rather a colony of an existing Court with an existing Ancestor. In Asia, where the Kuei-jin are dominant, the title is akin to that of a Prince. *To further explain how the fledgling in the Kuei-jin ending would meet their demise, one must first understand the human body. A regular human body is very resilient to pressure as long as it's applied evenly, as humans﻿ consist of mostly water. A Kindred is even more resilient than that. It is not Final Death that awaits the fledgling, but likely their slow descent into torpor from lack of sustenance. *It's interesting to note that Ming Xiao knows of the Nosferatu, but not the Malkavian, as she wonders "what wretched strain of Caine's curse" the Malkavian Clan suffers. External links * Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kuei-jin) Category:Chinatown residents Category:Barons Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Final Nights Category:Player-Determinant Deaths Category:Characters (Bloodlines) Category:Major Characters